


Playtime

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, No Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Benny introduces you to another play toy.





	Playtime

“Benny, please tell me-”

You cut off as he chuckled, holding up the handcuffs higher for you to see them. 

“Come on.” he chuckled, reaching out and pulling you closer to him. “You always told me you wanted to experience different things; keep things exciting.”

“Benny…” you felt your face growing warm as you looked over Benny’s shoulder and noticed Dean’s smug smirk as he leaned on the kitchen counter. You looked between your boyfriend and Dean. “Did you put him up to this?”

Dean chuckled. “Hey, I only suggested it.” he shrugged “He thought you would enjoy it.”

“Let’s go.” you pulled Benny’s arm towards Dean before grabbing the Winchester and dragging them both to your shared bedroom. “Hell hath mercy on whoever interrupts us in the next several hours.”


End file.
